Robert Wise
Robert Wise, né à Winchester (Indiana) le 10 septembre 1914 et mort à Los Angeles le 14 septembre 2005, est un réalisateur, producteur, metteur en scène et monteur américain. En 1961, il coréalise avec le chorégraphe Jerome Robbins la comédie musicale West Side Story, qui remporta dix Oscars. Quatre ans plus tard, il réalise la Mélodie du bonheur, couronné de cinq Oscars. Biographie Il a commencé dans l'industrie du cinéma en 1933 comme coursier aux studios RKO, portant des bobines entre les salles de montage et celles de projection. En 1939, il devient l'un des monteurs les plus réputés de l'époque. Orson Welles fera appel à lui pour Citizen Kane (1940) et la Splendeur des Amberson (1942). Le premier de ces deux films lui vaut une nomination aux Oscars. Il est passé par hasard à la réalisation en remplaçant, en 1943, Gunther von Fritsch lors du tournage la Malédiction des hommes-chats. Après plusieurs films de série B, il signe en 1949 l'un des meilleurs films consacrés à la boxe et l'un des premiers films dont l'action se déroule en temps réel : Nous avons gagné ce soir, obtenant le Prix de la critique au Festival de Cannes. En 1951, il réalise le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta, parabole sur la prolifération des armes nucléaires et, en 1958, un film sur la vie de la première femme à avoir été exécutée aux États-Unis : Je veux vivre !, qui se veut un réquisitoire contre la peine de mort. En 1961, il produit et coréalise avec le chorégraphe Jerome Robbins la comédie musicale West Side Story dont il assure la mise en scène des séquences non chantées et non dansées. Triomphe international, le film considéré comme la dernière grande comédie musicale hollywoodienne, obtient dix Oscars dont ceux du meilleur film et de la meilleure réalisation. Quatre ans plus tard, en 1965, il rempile avec le succès mondial grâce à La Mélodie du bonheur, autre film musical, adapté celui-là du livre de Maria Augusta Trapp. Le film est couronné par cinq Oscars dont ceux du meilleur film et de la meilleure mise en scène. Sa carrière, étalée sur 57 ans, est éclectique : films catastrophe, histoires d'amour, drames, westerns, films policiers, comédies musicales et films de science-fiction. Au total, 40 films qui ont marqué à des degrés divers l'histoire du cinéma. Même au crépuscule de sa carrière, il est impliqué dans la production de films sur DVD, allant jusqu'à apparaître publiquement pour les promouvoir. Homme des studios, il a travaillé avec différents acteurs prestigieux : Robert Mitchum, Richard Widmark, Robert Ryan, Susan Hayward, Barbara Stanwyck, Burt Lancaster et Paul Newman. Il a personnellement obtenu quatre Oscars : deux pour West Side Story et deux pour La Mélodie du bonheur, chaque fois pour le meilleur film et le meilleur réalisateur. En 1967, il a aussi reçu le prix Irving-Thalberg de l'Académie des arts et des sciences du cinéma pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Filmographie * 1943 : la Malédiction des hommes-chats (The Curse of the Cat People) * 1944 : Guy de Maupassant; Mademoiselle Fifi * 1945 : Le Récupérateur de cadavres * 1945 : Un jeu de mort * 1946 : Cour criminelle (Criminel Court) * 1946 : Né pour tuer * 1948 : Mystère au Mexique * 1948 : Ciel rouge * 1949 : Nous avons gagné ce soir (The Set-Up) * 1950 : Deux drapeaux à l’ouest * 1950 : Trois secrets * 1951 : la Maison sur la colline (House on Telegraph HIll) * 1951 : Le Jour où la terre s'arrêta (The Day the Earth Stood Still) * 1952 : La Ville captive * 1952 : Quelque chose pour les oiseaux * 1953 : les Rats du désert * 1953 : Destination Gobi * 1953 : Si gros * 1954 : la Tour des ambitieux (Executive Suite) * 1956 : Hélène de Troie (Helen of Troy) * 1956 : La Loi de la prairie * 1956 : Marqué par la haine (Somebody up there likes me) * 1957 : Ce peut être cette nuit * 1957 : ''Femmes coupables (Until They Sail) * 1958 : l'Odyssée du sous-marin Nerka * 1958 : Je veux vivre ! (I Want to Live !) * 1959 : Le Coup de l’escalier (Odds Against Tomorrow) * 1961 : West Side Story * 1962 : Deux sur la balançoire (Two for the Seesaw) * 1963 : la Maison du diable (The Haunting) * 1965 : la Mélodie du bonheur (The Sound of Music) * 1966 : la Canonnière du Yang-Tse (The Sand Pebbles) * 1968 : Vedette ! * 1971 : le Mystère Andromède (The Andromeda Strain) * 1973 : Deux personnes * 1975 : l'Odyssée du Hindenburg (The Hindenburg) * 1977 : Audrey Rose * 1979 : Star Trek : Le Film * 1989 : les Toits * 2000 : Une tempête en été (A Storm in Summer) (téléfilm) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1914 Catégorie:Décès en 2005